Starts with a T
by Meresta
Summary: BalthierxVaan:: Balthier and Vaan are partners, flying around Ivalice for treasure and fame. Who knows, they might just find each other too. A series of oneshots.
1. Treasure

**A/N: **This idea came up some time ago, and I felt like writing some less serious, lighthearted fun stuff. It's going to be a series of oneshots, all focused on Balthier and Vaan's relationship, which will evolve slowly. I'm still trying to keep them as much in character as I can, but I took a little more liberty. Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summery: **Balthier isn't one for taking expensive breaks, but when there's treasure involved, things change.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **Suggesting a malexmale pairing.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII.

* * *

**Tr****easure**

The sound of vases breaking echoed throughout the entire tomb, sharp materials were flying all over the place. One ancient relic after the other disappeared in the pockets of two nimble pirates, of whom one was getting..a bit tired.  
"Can't we take a break? We've been raiding for days now.."  
"Stop moaning Vaan, you want to call yourself a sky pirate or not?" Vaan sighed.  
"Jerk.." He whispered, smashing another vase to drown out the insult.  
"I head that."

Later, when Balthier _finally_ was satisfied with the amount of treasure they'd collected, they left the tomb, covered in proof of their pillaging. Small cuts spread over Vaan's skin and dust whirled from his clothes with every step he took. The older pirate managed to complete his task without hurting himself (or his clothes) in any way.  
Unable to put up with anymore of Vaan's nagging, Balthier agreed to spend the night at a local inn before moving onward. Truth to be told, he could use some relaxation himself. A bath would be nice too.

They settled for an high class hotel room in Bhujerba and Balthier felt his reluctance melt away when Vaan plopped on the bed and leant back, closing his eyes in a deep content sigh. Suddenly feeling dirty, the brunette found his way to the bathroom and prepared for a bath.  
"Why don't we take breaks more often?" Vaan asked, opening one eye to look at the closed door. The sound of running water slowly leaked through the wood.  
"Because we'd be pirating for naught." Balthier had to raise his voice in order for Vaan to hear him. The younger pirate shrugged and took a look around their room.  
"Not if you could settle for something..more normal."  
With trouble, Vaan could identify a 'tsk'-like sound coming from the bathroom.  
"We're _pirates_ Vaan, not thieves. Now if you could excuse me.."

The wheat blond shifted around on the bed, enjoying how soft the bed sheets felt. He hasn't had a normal place to sleep for about two weeks now and there was _definitely_ a difference between the small bed he had at the Strahl and a queen-sized bed meant for one person. He moved around until he was crosswise on the mattress, his head hanging over the side. Even upside-down this room looked _way_ too expensive. He turned his head a little and looked under the bed, when something shiny caught his eye.  
He hopped off the bed and got down on his knees to take a better look. It seemed to be some kind of jewelry. Vaan narrowed his eyes and extended his arm, trying to reach the small piece of shining metal.  
"What, dare I ask, is it you're trying to do?" Balthier had just emerged from the bathroom, wearing a crisp white robe and slippers. A few drops fell from his hair on his skin, finding their way to the carpet floor. Vaan bit his lip and reached just a _little_ further. Score.  
"Got it!" He said, removing himself from under the bed.  
"Good, now take a bath and get _on_ the bed, instead of under it."  
"No, you don't get it, I found something, it's.." Vaan looked at the small ring in his hand. "..it's a silver ring! There's a shiny stone in there too!"  
_Now_ , Balthier was interested. He took the ring from Vaan's hands to see for himself.  
"This isn't silver, it's white gold. That diamond looks like the good stuff too.. Who would leave such a treasure behind?"  
"Someone stupid." The younger pirate replied, snatching the ring back. He narrowed his eyes, not knowing how in the world Balthier could have seen it was white gold. The said pirate shrugged.  
"Well, take good care of it. Treasures like these always have an extra value to them."  
"Extra..value?" Ok, now Vaan started to feel _really_ stupid.  
"Forget I said anything. Let's just rest for now, I want to set out early tomorrow."  
The wheat blond grunted. Nice, _more_ raiding.  
"Yeah, whatever. I'll take a bath first."  
"Oh," The brunette replied, already preparing for sleep. "you'll have to use the public bathhouse downstairs. I used all the hot water."  
Vaan opened his mouth to protest, but figured there wasn't much he could do about it.  
"Vanity is a sin you know."  
"Wouldn't be the first one."  
The younger pirate rolled his eyes and made his leave, the ring still safely in his hands. He wasn't going to leave it with _him_, no way.

Once he got down, he went to the lobby to get a basket and a robe, when a young woman suddenly ran in. She appeared to be panicking and tears were welling in her eyes.  
"May I please be granted access to room zero-two-seven, I have lost something of great value."  
The man behind the counter scanned the list before him and shook his head.  
"I'm afraid that room has been rented out already ma'am. That means it has been cleaned and checked already too. If anything had been found, it would have been handed in. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."  
Still on the staircase, Vaan was listening along. Zero-two-seven? Wasn't that the room he and Balthier were staying in? So that 'something' she lost..  
"Please! I will not disturb your guests, I just need to.."  
"Ma'am, I am asking you kindly to leave. You are no longer a costumer and we will have you removed if you cause a ruckus."  
"But..please, I beg of you..that ring, it..!"

Meanwhile, Vaan was having a conscience battle greater than the War of the Lions. The ring he had found, was worth a fortune. He could just close his eyes and pocket the Gil, since it was her fault in the first place. She left it, her loss. Right?  
Wait..did she just start crying?

"Ma'am, this is our final warning. Kindly leave, or I will call security."  
"Do you treat all your guests like that?" Vaan appeared from the staircase and walked up to the young lady. She didn't look rich, how was she able to afford that ring? The man behind the counter immediately changed his posture and started muttering apologies. Coward.  
"Here." The young pirate took one of the lady's hands and put the ring inside, closing her fingers over it. The woman blinked. "It's what you were looking for, right?"  
"Yes..but, how?"  
"Zero-two-seven is my room now. I found it underneath the bed. Seems the personnel here lacks in every department." He threw her a gentle smile.  
Her tears vanished and a bright smile appeared instead. She took a small bow.  
"Thank you very much sir.." She paused and looked at him in question.  
"It's Vaan."  
"Sir Vaan. I am in your debt." With those words, she took off, not giving Vaan a chance to reply. Instead, he sighed, took the basket the man had already set up for him and headed to the baths.

Public bathhouses weren't so bad. It was late at night so it was quiet, giving Vaan enough space to splash around to his heart's desire. While the hot water worked it's magic on his sore muscles, the wheat blond thought of the ring.  
Had he kept it, they could definitely afford more breaks. Still, how painful his loss may feel, he had done the right thing.

_"Treasures like these always have an extra value to them."_

Another sigh slipped through his lips upon realizing what those words meant. He emerged from the water and put on his robe, before heading back upstairs. He entered the room as stealth as he could be, avoiding to wake the older pirate. The moment his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep, all thoughts of white gold forgotten.

The next morning, he woke by the sound of Balthier getting dressed. The noise his jewelry made could wake a bear in hibernation. The older pirate noticed he was up and smiled.  
"Good morning, ready to go?"  
Vaan made a face and rubbed his eyes.  
"Can you at least let me dress first?"  
"Oh please do."

A soft knock on the door caught them both off-guard and Balthier quickly threw his covers in Vaan's direction, who caught them and covered himself.  
"Come in!" The brunette said after ensuring his colleague was decent. When the door opened a man appeared in the frame. It was the same one standing behind the counter last night and Vaan shot him a mean glare, which he answered with a nervous smile.  
"T..there was a visitor for you, sir Vaan. A tall male by the name Margrace. He told me to hand you this." Balthier got up to him and took the small parcel.  
"Thanks." Vaan said in a cold tone. "You can go now."  
The man nodded and rushed his way back to the counter, while the brunette carefully closed (and locked) the door behind him. He threw the parcel at the wheat blond who caught it without even looking.

Vaan started to tug on the paper wrapping and Balthier couldn't help but be curious.  
"_Sir_ Vaan?"  
Vaan didn't reply to his question, preoccupied with opening the package addressed to him. When the wrapping finally came off, it revealed a large, green gem. Balthier's eyes widened.  
"That's emerald." He said, not having to think about it for a second. "Top quality too. Who sent this to you?"  
The younger pirate flipped the now empty package and read what it said at the bottom.

'_Hereby I would like to show my gratitude to the one who returned my ring to my maid. It was a gift from someone I hold dear, thus the ring was of great value. To compensate for your loss I present you with this gem. I trust you to use it well._

With kind regards,

_Lord Al-Cid Margrace.'_

Balthier whistled.  
"Al-Cid eh? He's one of the big guys in Rozarria. Who could have known that ring belonged to him.."  
Vaan, still mesmerized by the beauty of the gem he held, shook his head.  
"Still, nice work Vaan. This precious is far more valuable than that ring."  
The wheat blond looked up.  
"It is?"  
Balthier nodded.  
"Well, to us it is."

* * *

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	2. Truth

**A/N: **The second oneshot in the series. I really loved writing Balthier as a pissed-off pirate, I can imagine him whining about stuff like this. Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summery: **Balthier made a promise to spend the night in an hotel of Vaan's choice, and Vaan won't let him break it.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings:** Suggesting a malexmale pairing, language.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII.

* * *

**Truth**

"You promised!"  
A sigh.  
"Yes I'm aware of that, but can't we just..work something out?"  
"A promise is a promise Balthier!"  
"I know Vaan, but..this.."

"Fine. But don't even think of complaining to me about the rooms."

Ever since the two pirates had experienced a strange stroke of luck during one of their breaks, Balthier had started to take a liking to these breaks. Vaan didn't have to beg anymore; three jobs meant one night at an inn, which was even more than the wheat blond had asked for.

Up until now, Balthier had been the one to pick the places. All were high-class and luxurious, spending the better amount of their funds on fine wine and satin sheets. Not that Vaan was complaining, he just didn't like the amount of Gil it cost them. Therefore, he had asked Balthier to let him pick the next hotel. He had agreed, not knowing where that promise would bring him.

Bed and Breakfast 'The Happy Seeq', located in the centre of Lowtown.

Balthier could literally feel the dirt sinking into his skin as he walked alongside Vaan towards the small building. Lowtown was underground, home of orphans and beggars. Of course, there were some uptown people too, but they were rare, and mostly there for business.

The small bell attached to the door jingled wildly when Vaan entered. Balthier flinched when the humid wood creaked. He wouldn't be surprised if the roof fell on their heads while they slept. Behind the counter stood a middle aged, male Seeq, who smiled when he saw Vaan.

"Vaan m'boy! Where have you been!" Vaan smiled and approached his old friend, slamming a fist against his in an old greeting.  
"There." He answered, pointing above, though there was no sky to be seen. "Do you have a room for us?"  
The Seeq cocked his head to take a look at Balthier. He snorted. Damn those rich people.  
"You're with him eh?"  
"It's not like that. We're partners."  
"S'what they all say."  
"Paleos.." No matter who he would bring, Paleos the happy Seeq would always assume this person to be Vaan's lover. It has caused quite some misunderstandings before and Vaan was trying to avoid those tonight. Balthier hadn't been in a good mood to start with.  
"Right right, room 6, she's all yours."  
"Thanks. You coming Balthier?"  
Balthier, distracted from staring at the enormous piles of dust forming on the counter, looked up.  
"Hm? Yes, of course."  
Vaan smirked upon seeing the brunette's 'I do not want to be here' attitude and showed him the way to their room. Well.. room..

When Balthier entered he honestly thought Vaan had given him directions to the basement. An unused basement. Two, large, dirty-looking cloths were hanging on flax ropes, a grubby pillow in each. By the side stood a barrel filled with water, most likely for cleaning purposes. On the other side there was a small 'I can collapse any minute'-cupboard, meant for storing clothes and such.  
The older pirate would have gaped at the scenery if he wasn't afraid of inhaling the dust floating about. Vaan smiled, obviously used to this kind of thing.

"Say, Vaan.."  
"Yeah?"  
"Are those..hammocks?"  
"Yup."  
"Ah."  
Balthier narrowed his eyes at what should have been able to pass for a room and made a turn, heading back outside. Unfortunately, a strong hand managed to get a hold of his vest.  
"Where do you think you're going?" The wheat blond asked, trying really hard not to laugh.  
"Out. I'd rather sleep on the streets than in oversized diapers, if you don't mind."  
"Well I do. You promised!"  
Balthier shook Vaan's hand off and faced him.  
"No, what I promised, was I'd let you pick the next room. I never said I would sleep in it."  
Knowing his partner too well to assume he was bluffing, Vaan decided to chance tactics. Blinking a few times to keep de dust from his eyes, he used his most effective pout, giving the brunette the best puppy eyes he'd seen in ages.  
"No."  
Vaan blinked.  
"No!"  
"But..Balthier.."  
"I said, no. I'm a man of my word, you know."  
Vaan blinked again.  
"Balthier..please.."

That night, around three in the morning, Vaan awoke from the sound of a body hitting the floor with a dull thud, accompanied with a whispered string of curses.  
"You alright?"  
"Consider yourself lucky for not being in my direct reach."  
Vaan turned and Balthier silently hoped the wheat blond would fall too, but the experience the boy had with sleeping in this manner saved him from this fate.  
"It's not that hard.."  
"Yes, well this floor is, and one encounter with it has been one too many." Getting up, the older pirate headed for the door, flinching as it cracked loudly beneath his touch.  
"Where are you going?" Vaan asked, sitting up with ease.  
"The Strahl. I'm not wasting anymore of my rest in this place."  
"Fine."  
"What?" Yeah, he was at least expecting some protest from his younger colleague.  
"I said fine. Go. Be a coward."

Oh hell no.

"..I don't see how refraining from breaking my neck makes me a coward"  
"Giving up does."  
"This is not- I'm not even going to discuss this with you."  
"Because you'd lose, right?"  
Balthier turned to face Vaan and took a deep breath of..something close to oxygen.  
"Keep your mouth shut, will you."  
"Fine."

Balthier narrowed his eyes at the sudden obedience, but quickly wondered what he had been expecting. Shaking his head in attempt to clear his mind, he grabbed the blanket from his hammock and spread it out over the floor. He really wanted to leave, but his stubbornness kept him from giving up the game.  
After turning a couple of times while trying to ignore how uncomfortable the floor felt, Balthier managed to fall asleep.

Thirst woke Vaan, about half an hour after his discussion with his colleague. He tiredly rolled his way out of his hammock, heading for the bathroom when his foot collided with something too soft to be a crate. He blinked and tried to get solid vision. All the exploring he used to do in the sewers had made his eyes more capable of seeing in the dark, a trait that came in handy quite often.  
After staring and blinking for half a minute, Vaan realized it was Balthier, lying on the floor beneath him. He had to repress a chuckle, this childish behavior made the brunette very likeable at times. Soon, a smile replaced his grin, as he turned back to his own hammock, taking the blanket out of it. He tossed his pillow next to Balthier's and joined him on the floor, carefully minding the space left between them. He lay down next to the brunette, facing the sealing before closing his eyes. Soon, sleep took him over.

His thirst, forgotten.

"Vaan.."  
The younger sky pirate shifted as he felt fingertips poke his shoulder.  
"Vaan.."  
He opened his eyes, meeting Balthier's in a sleepy haze.  
"..What"  
"Care to explain this to me?" His colleague questioned, pointing at the floor. Vaan followed his fingers, looking at the floor, the blankets on the floor and then the two people on the blankets. His eyes widened in shock. What had he been thinking?  
"Uh..I eh.. I guess I fell too.." He finally managed to say, almost flinching at the lousy excuse.  
Balthier raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask on, but Paleos chose that moment to check if they have had a pleasant night, forgoing a knock.

And what a sight he was presented with.

"Not like that eh, you're 'n awful liar Vaan." An instant blush spread over the young pirate's face.  
Balthier smiled at the seeq, not seeming embarrassed at all, which surprised Vaan.  
"We're checking out in ten minutes." The brunette stated.  
Paleos nodded.  
"Fine." He replied, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Vaan let out a sigh of relief, Balthier chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Vaan asked, getting dressed as quick as possible, still very much ashamed.  
"Oh, nothing much." The brunette said, looking at his roommate with a relaxed gaze.

"You just really are an awful liar."

Vaan fumed and flung his pillow at Balthier, who had no trouble catching it.

* * *

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	3. Trouble

**A/N: **This is the one I'm actually the least fond of, because I got stuck while writing it many, many times and the ending just screams for a side fic. I might just write it. I loved to have Larsa in this one though, since I adore his character. Besides, don't you think it's true? Vaan attracts trouble! I guess Balthier likes it better that way. Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summery: **No one could convince Balthier otherwise; Vaan attracted trouble.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **Suggesting a malexmale pairing, slight language.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII.

* * *

**Tr****ouble**

Summer was approaching, which meant no more inside raiding. For the next two months, they would travel through Ozmone Plain, Giza Plains Tchita Uplands, the Cerobi Steppe and maybe, if he got lucky, the Phon Coast. Vaan had always loved the beach.

Balthier didn't seem to mind operating outside, it was too hot to even approach caves or dungeons anyway. It looked like Vaan _was_ going to get lucky too, since the brunette had a thing with water and suggested the Phon Coast as their first outdoor job.

"Aah," Balthier took a deep breath of sea air en smiled as he looked out over the water. "memories I'm fond of."  
Vaan walked op behind him, dragging his feet through the sand to leave traces.  
"You used to come here often, right?"  
His partner nodded, smirking at memories of nicking one of the laboratory's airships and heading out for the beach.  
Vaan joined him in his smile, but had his own reasons. He kneeled down beside the shoreline and scooped some sand up in his hand, liking the feel of a thousand small crystals against his skin.

"Good, now let's do some pirating before we end up swimming all day."  
"I don't see the problem." Vaan replied, a hopeful ring in his voice.  
"My pouch does."  
"You always spoil the fun."  
"One must do what one does best." Came the quick reaction, followed by a wink.

The act of fighting monsters and collecting loot was much more enervating than they had expected, and a temperature of 30 degrees might have been the cause of that. The need for a break came fast and mutual and they sat down on a group of rocks near the shore.  
As Vaan drank some water they had brought with them, Balthier dipped his hand in the water, letting it cool him off a little. This inspired Vaan to take off his shoes and he softly splashed around a bit. When he almost lost his balance, he had to move his left foot quickly to keep from falling off the rock. This resulted in a big, wet spot on the sleeve of Balthier's shirt, who frowned at his partner.

"Ehm.." An apologetic smile. "..sorry?" But none of it was sincere. The brunette grinned and lashed his hand through the water, wetting the better part of Vaan's chest.  
"Oh, apologies. Seems like my hand slipped." He said, laughter in his voice at his partner's dumbfounded expression.  
It didn't last long though as Vaan hopped of the rock, the movement splashing water Balthier's way. He looked at him, a playful glint in his eyes and silently challenged him. The brunette refused at first, looking away. Shirts like these were hard to find and enough had been ruined by Vaan's _great_ ideas as it was. That, and it wasn't very leading man-like to splash around like they do in corny romance plays.

But when Vaan splashed a great amount of water at his _hair_, priorities changed.

"Now.." Balthier took the time to unclasp his vest, putting it aside carefully where after he rolled up the sleeves of his blouse. He faced Vaan, returning his challenging eyes with those of victory.  
"You're in trouble."

Vaan backed away, further into the sea, grinning like an idiot as his partner advanced slowly. That smile soon disappeared when Balthier brought his fingers to his lips, a lethal smile on his features.  
"Let me show you how it's done." The brunette stated, announcing the release of a quickening.  
"Hey! That's cheating! You ca-"  
Before the young pirate could finish his protests, a sharp, high whistle rang over the water, calling on a tsunami-worthy wave.  
"Heads up!" Balthier shouted, clearly enjoying this.  
Grey eyes widened and he yelped as the wave approached and dunked him into the sea. A few seconds later he emerged, gasping for air, shaking his head in attempt to get the water out of his ears.

"Can't..use quickenings...bastard.."  
"There were rules?"

Vaan took a moment to regain his breath before he answered that question.  
"How would you like a pyroclasm?"  
"Point taken." He answered, walking back to the shoreline to grab his vest. Vaan swam his way back, since the wave had pushed him quite far.

Once he had reached solid ground again, he noticed Balthier struggling with the final clasp of his vest. He squeezed some of the seawater out of his clothes and frowned at him.  
"How do you get _in_ that thing anyway?"  
Balthier glared at him.  
"None of your concern."  
Vaan rubbed through his hair, drops flying around.  
"Need a hand?"  
"No I- Damn!"

The wheat blond tried his very best to keep from giggling as his older colleague looked at the now broken clasp. He'd have to get that mended and quick too. When he noticed the younger pirate attempting not to laugh at him, he shot him another glare.  
"I'm blaming you, you know."  
"What?" Vaan looked like a kicked puppy. "Why? What did I do?"  
Balthier sighed at the broken clasp and put it in his pocket.  
"You attract trouble."  
"That's a load of-"

"VAAN!" A female voice sounded loudly. Both pirates turned to find a blond girl running up to the shoreline, a boy of her age behind her.  
"..crap.." Vaan finished, eyes widening as he recognized the girl.  
"That's Penelo," He whispered to Balthier, who frowned. "we used to be in the same class. She had a crush on me, creepy stuff." He made some faces to express his point, and his colleague cringed.  
"Who's the boy?" The brunette questioned, inwardly cursing about his current attire.  
"No idea, HI Penelo!" Penelo smiled and waved as she came up closer, the boy trying to keep up.

"Vaan! How have you been? I haven't seen you since graduation!" She flashed him a huge smile and launched herself at him, almost knocking him down. Vaan hesitantly pat her on the back, not sure what to do with the intimate gesture. Balthier narrowed his eyes at the scene, and coughed loudly.  
Penelo let go of Vaan to look at the older man and bowed politely.  
"Say Vaan, why don't you introduce me?"  
The wheat blond laughed nervously.  
"Yeah, sure; Penelo, this is Balthier. Balthier, this is Penelo, an ex-classmate of mine."  
"Pleased to meet you." The blond girl said.  
"Likewise." The brunette stated, quite absently.  
"So.. is Balthier a friend of yours?" She asked cheerfully.  
"I'm his partner." The older pirate said, quicker than he should have. The girl nodded.  
"I see, so you _did_ become a sky pirate. Guess you deserve some credit Vaan!"  
"Hey, I told you I would!" He answered, feeling slightly offended. Then, he noticed the boy beside Penelo, looking a bit uncomfortable.  
"So, why don't you introduce us too Pen?"  
Balthier raised an eyebrow. _Pen_?  
"Oh, of course, I'm so sorry!" She wrapped an arm around the boy and smiled. "This is Larsa, my boyfriend. I met him when I went to dancing school in Archadia."  
Both Vaan and Balthier released a breath they didn't know they'd been holding.  
"Pleased to make your acquaintances." He said, smiling politely.

The pirates frowned at his choice of words, but paid no further attention to it.  
"We should get going." Balthier stated, clearly uninterested in spending any more time with their company. Vaan nodded, trying to look like he's sorry. Penelo smiled in understanding.  
"Of course, you lead a busy life after all! We'll get back too, right Larsa?"  
"Right." He answered softly.

They took off, Penelo as fast as ever, her boyfriend following her as fast as he could. They turned to wave once, and Vaan waved back.  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
Balthier frowned.  
"Do you know who that boy is."  
"Who, Larsa?"  
"Larsa Solidor. He's a son of the noble family of Archadia."  
Vaan shrugged, figuring Penelo would date a guy like that.  
"Yeah, so?"  
"He went missing six months ago."  
"What?"

Balthier sighed and headed back to the Strahl. Vaan followed quickly, still confused.  
"He was thought to be kidnapped, but no ransom call was made. The search is still going on, though most assume him to be dead." Vaan frowned, thinking deeply.  
"You mean Penelo.."  
Balthier snorted.  
"The girl? Not possible. I'm thinking the boy got tired of his cage and took a run for it."  
Vaan knew the situation was serious, yet he couldn't help but chuckle at that comment.  
"You should know, huh."  
Balthier halted and turned towards his partner, a small smile around his lips.  
"Indeed Vaan, I should know." He boarded the Strahl and again, the wheat blond followed.

"So, now what?" The younger pirate asked, once they were in the air. Balthier pressed a few buttons and shrugged.  
"We didn't see a thing. We'd best stay out of this, trust me. Avoid the girl for now." His partner nodded, focusing on the sky before him.  
"You can't deny it anymore now, you're aware of that, right?"  
"Deny what?" Vaan asked, causing his partner to grin widely.  
"You attract trouble."  
"Oh shut it."

It was a nice, nice trip back to the Aerodrome.

* * *

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	4. Trespasser

**A/N:** Now here's one I enjoyed writing soooo much xD I dedicate this one to my dear friend Cesca, who, on the night this was written, had a trespasser in her home. One with beadlike eyes, making rattling noises P I love Balthier in this one. Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summery:** You would assume the leading man knows how to deal with trespassers, and Balthier did. Just not with this one.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Suggesting a malexmale pairing, slight language.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII.

* * *

**Trespasser**

It was a peaceful night, one of the little peaceful nights they had been able to have since they left Archadia. Not even bothering to look for a proper hotel, Balthier and Vaan decided to spend the night in the Strahl's cabins. She might not offer the most comfortable beds, but the feeling of home more than made up for that.

The weather had calmed down too. Heavy rains plagued the lands earlier that day, but now the sky was silent and blue, darkened by night. Through the window, Balthier counted stars, adjusting his count when he mistook them (airships look a lot like stars when you're tired) and drawing a small line on the glass with his finger, every time he reached a ten. There were thirteen lines up until now, as the brunette's eyes scanned the sky for bright, white lights.

Vaan was in his own cabin, sleeping soundly. If the older pirate focused, he could hear the boy's deep breathing through the thin walls. A smile played around his lips when he realized they hadn't been able to sleep separated for the last two weeks. He didn't know if he had been disappointed or relieved when Vaan claimed his privacy this evening, but he went along with it.

Now if he could only _sleep_, he could die happy.

Strangely enough, Balthier had been having trouble sleeping ever since he fell out of that hammock. He blamed Vaan at first, claiming he had traumatized him forever, forcing him to sleep in 'a cheap excuse for an hotel'; but he soon revoked this statement.  
It couldn't have been the hotel, he had slept in cheap places before. The oversized diapers were uncomfortable for sure, but not the cause of his problems. After going through this process of elimination several times, Balthier ended with the conclusion that it definitely was Vaan. Just not the way he first assumed it was.

It might have had something to do with waking to find the wheat blond sleeping just inches away from his face, but then again, he wasn't sure. Whatever it was, it needed to pass, _fast_, because his lack of sleep was getting the better of him by now. Sighing, he drew another line on the glass, keeping his fingers there for a moment. He blinked at the window, discovering that he had just connected two existing lines, spelling a 'V' on the misty surface. Conclusion; he really was too tired for this idiocy.

He leant back to lay down and closed his eyes in a Gods-know-how-much attempt to sleep, when a strange ticking noise caught his attention.

He sat back up and scanned the room, nothing seemed out of order. Just as he was about to believe he was slowly going crazy (24 is quite an age you know), more ticking was heard, accompanied by some rattling sounds.

The thought of Vaan crossed his mind, but he soon came to the conclusion that Vaan was unable to sound like..whatever this sounded like. Nonetheless, as his colleague he needed to inform him, right?

Right.

A soft knock prepared Vaan for what was to come, as the brunette let himself in the room. It was warm, warmer than his own and he tiptoed to the boy's bed. Tapping him on the shoulder, he whispered some inaudible words intended to wake the boy up.

Vaan took a moment to enjoy the whispered words, not really caring what in the world Balthier was saying. When he opened his eyes, he could barely register a chocolate gaze meeting his, looking quite serious.  
"Balthier.." He started, voice twisted from sleep. "..what's wrong.."  
Right when he was about to answer, the noise reappeared, louder this time. Loud in a way that made Balthier believe the source was in Vaan's room. It caught him off guard.  
Vaan made use of this rare occasion to sit up straight and take a look around the room. His night sight was slightly better than that of the average hume (nowhere even near a Viera's though), which gave him an advantage at night. As the ticking continued, two small, bead-like eyes flickered. Vaan sighed and lowered his head back to his pillow.  
"Don't worry, it's just a mouse."

Vaan could almost _hear_ Balthier twitch.

"_Just_ a mouse? Are you telling me we have _mice_ on _my_ airship?"  
Vaan groaned, he was way too tired for this. Balthier, on the other hand, seemed completely awake.  
"It's not a big deal, just go back to sleep, they won't eat you or anything."  
The brunette frowned.  
"I'm not _scared_, Vaan."  
"Who said you were.." The younger pirate yawned and closed his eyes.

"So, you are just going back to sleep?"  
"I was hoping to do just that, yes."  
Balthier cringed at the words his colleague used.  
"You have been spending far too much time with me."  
Vaan opened his eyes to roll them at the brunette, then closed them again.  
"Just go back to sleep.."  
"How can you sleep when there's a _mouse in your room_." Balthier asked, genuinely wanting to know the answer, because he sure as hell couldn't.  
"It's simple. You close your eyes and think happy thoughts." Vaan said in a childish tone, annoying the brunette even further. Not that he cared.  
"The only thoughts I'm thinking when I close my eyes is how a _mouse_ is _nibbling_ on the insulation of my airship!"  
"Try seeing a doctor."  
"_Vaan._"  
A pause, then a sigh.  
"Alright alright. Get out."

Though Balthier normally didn't respond well to orders, he didn't reconsider when Vaan told him to leave the room. He got up and walked down to the hallway, followed by a very sleepy Vaan who held his pillow under his arm. He quickly closed the door and locked it, the ticking sound sounding slightly muffled now. The wheat blond yawned again.  
"It's locked now, we'll throw it out tomorrow. Now _please_ go back to sleep, I'll crash on the couch.."

"No crashing on anything here." Balthier firmly stated, grabbing Vaan's shoulder and pushing him towards his own cabin. He pulled a spare mattress from beneath his bed and offered Vaan to sleep on it. The wheat blond had simply rolled his eyes again before_ crashing_ down, light's out before Balthier could wish him good night.

The ticking sounds hadn't stopped, and though they still made the brunette nervous, he was doing well ignoring them. He got back in bed, hid underneath the covers and closed his eyes, but not before taking one quick glance at Vaan.

That night, Balthier slept soundly.

* * *

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	5. Tactless

**A/N:** No, this wasn't written just so I could hurt Balthier x3 I think Vaan has a caring side to him he never gets to show, so I gave him a hand. Of course, because they are friends. Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summery:** Everyone gets burned, but Vaan finds himself a little more shocked by his partner's wounds than he should be.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Suggesting a malexmale pairing, slight language.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII.

* * *

**Tactless**

It was hot. Very hot. The dry season had reached it's peak and the air was thick and suffocating. The large windows of the Strahl doubled this heat and made the quarters an unbearable place to be, let alone the engine room. Normally, both pirates would rather kill before going into that heat, but it seems the airship left them no choice.

"Vaan, the screwdriver if you please."  
A long, dry sigh was heard as the wheat blond reached beside him, handing his partner the tool he asked for. His skin felt warm and sticky as he accepted it and Balthier had to be careful not to let it slip out of his grip. Turning back to the engine, the brunette continued his work as Vaan stared at his movements absently.  
"Remind me why we're here again." He failed to voice the question mark, but the older pirate understood him just fine.  
"So I can get this bloody engine fixed to get the hell out of here, that's why." He tossed the tool aside and fumbled around with some of the bolts. The metal had gotten heated by the continuous running and Balthier hissed, but didn't pull back.  
"Are you okay?" His partner asked, not sounding worried.  
"Never better." Came the annoyed reply. He sucked in his breath through his teeth, enduring the slight sting the hot metal brought his fingertips.  
"Balthier."  
"Hmm."  
"You know that metal is actually glowing red, do you."  
The brunette snorted and refused to answer, trying to ignore the obvious fact that he was actually touching radiating hot metal with his bare hands. It were only slight and small touches, just to push things in their place, no big deal. He didn't even feel it. Vaan sighed.  
"You're such a masochist."  
Again, the wheat blond was left unanswered.  
"Hey, Balthier."  
"What." He was clearly not amused.  
"Let me try." It was more of a demand and Vaan scooted over to his side.  
"What?"  
"You heard me." He brought his hand close to the metal and stared at it intently. It wasn't glowing all over, just a small ring at the point where the bolt was connected to the main engine. The bright orange heat fascinated the young pirate in a way he couldn't really place, and he brushed his index finger over the metal. A sharp sting shot up all the way to his shoulder and Vaan instantly pulled his hand back, shocked. He eyed Balthier, who frowned at him, before looking at the metal again.  
"Damn.."  
"..what."  
"..that hurts like hell!"  
Balthier snorted again, crossing his arms.  
"Now who's the masochist. Would you mind removing yourself so I can finish this job? I'm starting to evaporate."

After another hot sweaty hour, both pirates were finally allowed to leave the asphyxiating cramped space. Not wanting to spend another second in the airship, they decided to set up camp outside someplace in the shadow. They could go off to find an hotel, but figured it would be just as hot there as it was here, and they wouldn't have the rare, refreshing breezes they enjoyed so much.

Luckily there were a few trees near their landing spot, offering plenty of shadow to reside in. At the moment, the partners were enjoying a starfruit, relaxing against the large base of the tree. Balthier looked over at Vaan's hands, to find a small red spot on his index finger.  
"You burned yourself Vaan." He said accusingly, before taking another bite.  
"Look who's talking."  
Balthier raised an eyebrow and looked at his own hands, eyes widening as he did so. Not only were there many more red spots spread across his hands, the burns were also looking a lot more severe. He needed to get them treated, how come he hadn't noticed this before?  
"You.." Vaan started, hesitating about his words. "..are used to pain, aren't you."  
His partner, still slightly shocked about his wounds, faced the wheat blond.  
"What's that supposed to mean." He had intended those words to sound mocking, but they came out quite serious. It looked like Vaan was being serious too.  
"I just.." The younger pirate didn't really know what to say.

He knew Balthier had a rough youth. Sure, there were good times, but he didn't leave his father because he wanted to be 'independent'. Vaan wanted to know more about his reason, but he never had the nerve to ask, afraid to provoke his partner's anger.  
The older pirate had never mentioned to be abused and the wheat blond had never assumed he was, but he had to endure some kind of training upon becoming a Judge, right? Thoughts of harsh punishment crossed the boy's mind and he winced at the thought of his partner getting hurt.

Of course, because they were friends. You don't want your friends to get hurt. That's a normal feeling. So a normal thing to do would be to..

"Just be careful okay." Vaan murmured, avoiding his partner's eyes. Unconsciously, a barely noticeable smile appeared around Balthier's lips.  
They shared a knowing silence, each believing their own truth.

Evening fell quickly, and much to both pirate's pleasure, it was starting to cool down a little. The heat was still close to unbearable, but they would be able to sleep in it. Vaan was rummaging through his bag, leaving Balthier to guess what he was looking for. When he pulled out a small bottle of iodine, his eyes widened.  
"Vaan."  
"Yes?"  
"What are you going to do with that?"  
"Treat you, of course."  
"You don't put _iodine_ on burn wounds, Vaan."  
The wheat blond cocked his head to the side.  
"Well then what _do_ you use?"  
The older pirate shrugged.  
"You don't use anything. You just cool the wound and wrap a clean bandage around it."  
"Oh, ok."  
When Vaan started looking through his bag again, Balthier reached out to him and motioned for him to stop.  
"It's no use Vaan, I got those burns over four hours ago. They'll heal on their own."  
"Oh.." The younger pirate replied, putting his bag aside. He looked quite sad, which made the brunette frown in question.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." That answer came too quick.  
"I thought I've already made it clear that you're an awful liar, Vaan."  
The boy chuckled at remembering their night at the Happy Seeq. Man, that was embarrassing. He sighed and leant back, resting in the dry grass.  
"I just wanted to do something. It looks really painful." He admitted softly. Balthier couldn't deny he felt touched, but he had his pride to consider as well.  
"It's hardly even tickling Vaan, not worth mentioning."  
"Just because you're better at it doesn't mean you're good." His partner replied without eying him.  
The brunette opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about, when Vaan spoke again.  
"I'm going to sleep now, do you mind having the first watch turn?"  
Not really following what was going on in the boy's mind, the older pirate just nodded.  
"Thanks. Night."  
"Goodnight."

Balthier woke Vaan up four hours later, so he could get some rest as well. He was gone before his head hit the improvised pillow he'd made of his leather vest and didn't even register his partner wishing him a good night.

The next morning, Balthier woke up, expecting to see Vaan next to him, but that spot was empty. When he got up to investigate, he noticed his hands. They were wrapped in pieces of ripped cloth and by the looks of it, they were cleaned too. A deep sigh of defeat spilled over his lips as he sat back down again, waiting for the wheat blond to return.

He did, a few minutes later, having collected some different fruits and herbs. His colleague was grateful for the variety, he was beginning to _feel_ like a starfruit. Vaan walked over to the brunette and dropped the foodstuffs before plopping down next to Balthier.  
"Good morning." He said kindly, pretending not to see the older pirate looking at his bandages.  
"Morning." Came the soft reply.  
Another silence fell, and both pirates realized there have been an awful lot of silences between them lately. After a few moments, Balthier was the one to break it.  
"They would have healed on their own."  
"Yeah, I know." Vaan replied, gazing ahead absently.  
"..You've wasted your effort."

Vaan looked up at him, and smiled a gentle, almost loving smile. It caught Balthier off guard and he averted his eyes.

"You think?"

* * *

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	6. Tiring

**A/N:** An update! Yeah! It sure took me long enough. Speaking of which, are you guys getting frustrated yet? I think these two are too. Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summery:** Tension rises between the two pirates, and Balthier does what he always does in situations like these.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Suggesting a malexmale pairing, slight language, implied drinking.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII.

* * *

**Tiring**

"You're not serious, are you?"  
"No Vaan, I'm not."  
"Really?"  
"Of course I am serious, do you expect me to joke about something like this?"  
Vaan took a moment and dropped his gaze to the floor.  
"I..hoped so."  
Balthier sighed.  
"Look, it's not permanently. We'll just take a summer break and we'll be back in the skies before anyone notices we've been missing."  
"Summer breaks don't take a month."

The brunette rolled his eyes in frustration. He really had no idea how to make his point clear. Lately, the interaction between him as his partner had been..strange. Besides the normal bickering and understanding, there was something else. Whatever this was, it made every silence uncomfortable and every moment they stood close a nervous happening. It was tiring the hell out of the older pirate and he wanted it to stop. What other way was there than to run away from it?

"Can you not just see it as some sort of a vacation? Weren't you the one whining about the heat?"  
Vaan shook his head furiously.  
"I grew up in the desert, I'm used to the heat."  
"Heat, hard work, it's really all the same." The wheat blond looked away.  
"Whatever. You can take your vacation, but I'm not going anywhere."  
Balthier snorted.  
"You think of flying her alone?" There was a mocking sound in his voice and it earned the brunette a nice death glare from his partner.  
"It's not like I couldn't."  
"Sure."

Strange, Vaan wasn't supposed to let this happen so easily and yet he couldn't get himself to protest as strong as he wanted to. He just didn't have the energy to do so.  
It had been one hell of a summer so far. The heat was striking, and though the wheat blond was used to scorching temperatures, his partner was not. On the other hand, it was Balthier who was used to constant moving, something that tired Vaan out at times (not that he would admit it).

Still, wasn't that what sky pirates did? _Can_ they even go on holidays? It's not like a job you start in the morning and quit in the evening, it's a job for life. You can't 'stop' being a sky pirate for a month. That would mean they stopped being partners for a month too, and for some reason that thought didn't sound so appealing. Vaan wished he could stop _thinking_ for a month.

"So, what's your plan?" The younger pirate asked, giving in.  
Balthier frowned at the easiness, not really sure if he was grateful, or annoyed by it.  
"We split the gil and go our own ways. When the rains start, we'll meet at the Sandsea."

Ok, that sounded simple enough. Then why was the brunette having such a hard time saying it? And why was the younger pirate listening to these words like they were slaps in the face? Why were these questions even worth considering and why in the world, was this becoming such a problem.

"Fine."  
Balthier bit back a wince at the coldness of his partner's voice and nodded. He took a pouch from his belt and handed it to Vaan, who took it without looking.  
"That's your share. Feel free to count it."  
"Sure, It's not like I'm able to trust you or anything."  
Oh dear, Vaan went in sarcasm mode.  
"Vaan _please_."  
Grey eyes met brown, and while thousands of words were being thought, none of them were said. No wonder they felt so tired.  
"Yeah, I'm going, don't worry. Don't die or anything."  
Another sigh forced it's way through Balthier's lips.  
"Leading men don't d-"  
"I know." The wheat blond answered before hearing his colleague out. He hopped out of the airship and started walking, headed to Rabanastre. He might as well check up on Migelo and see if he needs any help. Before disappearing out of sight, he turned around and put his hands to the sides of his mouth, shouting:  
"They don't quit either!"

The older pirate followed the small dot of wheat blond hair until it was no longer visible, and stretched himself. Finally, freedom. Vaan could say whatever he wanted, he wasn't going to regret this.  
He got behind the controls, put the navigator on auto and determined his destination. Now that he didn't have a partner to consider, he could go where ever the _hell_ he wanted and back, for all he cared. He decided to visit his old Viera friend, and left for Eruyt Village with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Vaan had arrived in Rabanastre and was looking around, seeming much like a lost kitten. Truth was, he did really feel lost, even in his hometown. It just didn't look so much like home, without his partner to share it with.

But that was completely normal, knowing they were good friends.

"Everyone needs private time.." He mumbled to himself, before heading to Migelo's shop. He would run some errands for him today, tomorrow will come on it's own.

Balthier had really stepped on it, and had arrived in Eruyt village in less than two hours. There was quite a hike to make before actually being able to _enter_ the village, but he had made it through the forest alive and well.  
Greeting the two familiar merchant Moogles at the entrance, he walked further into town. As if she knew he was coming, Fran stood waiting by a large tree, smiling as she watched him approach.  
"It has been long." She said, toying a bit with her silver hair.  
"It has indeed." He put up his trademark smirk, and prayed it would save him. It didn't.  
"What is it you need?"

"Some time with a close friend?" He tried, not even lying. She frowned, he sighed.  
"Advice." Came the final answer. The Viera smiled.  
"You shall get both."

"You really helped me out today Vaan," Migelo started, cleaning up the counter, preparing to close the shop for today. "ever since Penelo has left for Archadia, things have been quite hectic here."  
Vaan bit his lip, forcing himself to stay quiet about his encounter with Penelo at the Phon Coast some time ago. Then, Migelo got away from the counter and placed his paw on the boy's shoulder.  
"But, why are you here?" He asked sincerely. Vaan avoided his caretaker's eyes.  
"We..felt like a vacation."  
"A vacation? Alone? And you're working here?" The wheat blond shrugged.  
"I really don't have anything better to do." The Bangaa frowned.  
"Well, at my age that's understandable, but for you it's plain strange. Is something wrong?"  
The wheat blond sighed and sat down, there was really nothing he could hide from anyone, was there. The only one he could hide from, was the one he shouldn't hide from.

How convenient.

Not counting on Vaan's return, Migelo had converted his guest room into a storing space. He had offered the younger pirate to clean it up for him, but he had declined politely. He hadn't worked all this time for nothing, and he could well afford a place to stay.  
He didn't really want to face Paleos after his last night there, so he decided to just stay at the Sandsea. That café always had a few rooms to spare.  
He said goodnight to his caretaker and left, taking only minutes to arrive at the café. Upon entering, he was greeted with several 'Hey, you're back!' and 'What took you so long?' statements, and he got a room instantly. He decided to stay downstairs for the moment, where he chatted with some of his old friends until they all had to go back home.  
The bartender fixed him another drink as Vaan spun around on his chair, his eyes trying to keep up with the rapid movement of the walls. Balthier never let him drink.

He was bored and frustrated. Angry? Not really, but he couldn't really give it another name.

It just felt..empty without his partner giving criticism and witty humor every time he got the chance. It wasn't as much fun to do whatever you wanted to do, when there was no one to share the fun with. They had been apart for what, not even a day now, and he had already gotten tired of it.

When the door suddenly opened, both the bartender and Vaan looked up in surprise. It was a few minutes from closing time and no one really came in at this hour anymore. When the person appearing in the doorframe looked a scary lot like Balthier, the wheat blond halted his spinning and just looked at him. The brunette returned his stare, and again words were thought.

This time, there was no need to voice them. Vaan hopped off the stool and followed his partner out, Balthier closed the door behind them, leaving the bartender with a very confused look on his face.

They got back to the Strahl and still not a word had been exchanged between them. It was Vaan who decided to break the habit.

"What about your vacation?" He asked, his voice smiling in a victorious way. Balthier looked away.  
"The navigation's auto setting broke.." He murmured, not willing to give up his pride just yet.  
"Oh." Vaan replied, deciding to not probe any further.  
The brunette sighed in defeat, and took a deep breath, preparing to say something he found _very_ hard to say. The wheat blond eyed him, and listened.  
"I'm.." He started, but the moment he began he knew it wasn't going to work. He met Vaan's gaze for a second, before looking back to the controls again, flipping some switches. He had to think of something else.  
"..counting on your help."

Vaan just smiled, and got to work. They took off in the night, not really caring where they were going.  
"Say, Balthier." The wheat blond asked absently.  
"Hmm?"  
"Did you tell Fran hi from me?"  
"Was it that obvious?" He replied, glancing sideways at his colleague.  
"Kinda." The younger pirate pressed a few buttons and returned the glance. Balthier sighed.

Damn, Vaan was tiring.

* * *

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	7. Trust

**A/N:** If you're wondering how much longer I will be stalling, it won't be much longer! At least there's _some sort_ of action in this one.. I kind of feel sorry for Balthier, but I'll make it up to him later on. Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summery:** An unfortunate event occurs, forcing our leading man to step out of the limelight. How well does he trust his partner?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Suggesting a malexmale pairing, slight language.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII.

* * *

**Trust**

After a long, hot summer, the rains on Giza had arrived again. Balthier and Vaan had pushed the limits to the max, operating outside to the very last minute. They ended up getting caught in a heavy storm, forced to seek shelter in a nearby cave. None of it was actually worth laughing about, yet the two pirates seemed to find it extremely funny. They talked and joked their way through the night, to find the next morning marked with a clear (yet still grey) sky.

Knowing they'd have to move fast, they quickly made their way back to the airship. Just in time, as rain began ticking on the windows the minute they entered. Vaan made a face at the dark sky and shrugged.  
"Guess summer's really over, huh?"  
Balthier chuckled. The official dry season had ended two weeks ago, but the two pirates were simply too stubborn to stay inside. He glanced through the window at the storm going on outside.  
"I guess so."

"How do you feel?" The wheat blond asked out of nowhere.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"You look kinda pale.." The older pirate raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I can assure you I feel perfectly fine."  
Vaan mouthed another 'ok', before getting back to work. They'd have to get the Strahl somewhere safe before the storm started to get worse.

Balthier flew, just like he always did, though he was having a little more trouble holding his focus. The colored buttons seemed to look an awful lot like each other and he was having a hard time keeping them separate. He quickly looked sideways at Vaan, who didn't seem to have noticed yet. Good.  
He shook his head in attempt to clear the fog before his eyes, but much to his frustration, it only got worse. The sky before him started to twirl and swirl and for a second, the brunette thought he was going crazy. He felt his balance slip away, but just as he was about to fall, two strong arms held him up.

Balthier's eyes shot up to meet Vaan's, and though Vaan seemed to have three identical brothers surrounding him, he managed to make a face and pull back. The wheat blond frowned at him, his arms still reached out in case he fell again.  
"Are you okay?"  
"..I'm fi-"  
The older pirate grunted and clutched the arms of his seat in pain. The wheat blond immediately took over controls and landed the airship in the nearest open space. The invisibility shield was put on and Vaan supported his partner to his room. He gently laid him down on the bed and took a deep breath.

Balthier was breathing fast and he was shaking a little. He must have caught on to a virus in the cave they sought shelter earlier. The younger pirate eyed him with worry, trying to keep himself from panicking at all costs. His partner had never gotten sick before, and he had no clue on what to do. He tried to remember all the times Penelo took care of the orphans when they got sick.

Suddenly remembering, Vaan brushed his hair away from his forehead, and leant in towards the shaking pirate. He closed his eyes and pressed his skin against Balthier's softly, lingering there for a moment. Their foreheads touched, and Vaan did everything he could to focus on the temperature.  
Balthier had no idea what was going on, but Vaan was hovering over him and he was _close_. His heart was skipping numerous beats, but with the little awareness he had left, he blamed it on the illness. He looked at the boy who had his eyes closed, and blinked a few times. When Vaan's eyes opened again, both pirates seemed pretty shocked and the wheat bond pulled back quickly.

"Y..you have a high fever." Vaan said softly. He pulled the covers over the brunette's body and headed to the door.  
"I'm going to get a damp cloth, don't kick the covers off, okay." With those words, the wheat blond rushed out of the room, leaving Balthier quite dumbfounded. He blinked again.

What the hell just happened?

Two hours later, and Vaan had grabbed a chair to sit next to his partner. Balthier's breathing had evened and he was cooling down a little too. He was still way too sick to even consider flying though, but the weather forced them to keep moving. The younger pirate was studying the map placed on his lap, chewing on his fingers. Balthier was facing the sealing and didn't have the energy to turn and look at what his colleague was doing.

"I'm thinking of going back to the Aerodrome, but I can't take you to a clinic without both of us getting arrested.."  
Though the older pirate couldn't hear a word Vaan was saying, for some reason his voice calmed him.  
"It's no use.." The wheat blond put aside the map and looked at Balthier. Sure, he was looking better, but he was far from healed yet. He cast the little white magic he knew to cast and refreshed the towel on the brunette's forehead. Balthier felt slightly uncomfortable being taken care of, but he appreciated it and Vaan knew that, without having to ask.

"I'm going to take us to Bhujerba. We're safe there, and I can get some potions for you. Stay in bed while I fly, okay."  
That's when Vaan's voice stopped calming the older pirate, and started worrying him. Vaan was going to fly the Strahl _alone_, with the navigation's auto setting _still_ broken. The brunette silently prayed he had taught him enough, and cursed his own inability.

The trip to Bhujerba was very unnerving, but it wasn't Vaan who was having trouble. With every bump or noise Balthier could register, he felt his heartbeat speed up in concern. His mind was doing overtime, thoughts of a crash scaring him almost to death. If only he was able to fly..  
However, the airship stayed steady and controlled, and the brunette couldn't fight his eyes as they started to close slowly.

"Balthier..wake up.."  
The older pirate made some disagreeing noises and twisted a little.  
"Balthier.."  
He crooked his eyes open and met the grey resting in Vaan's. The younger pirate smiled at him and handed him a small, glass bottle, filled with a blue liquid. He helped his colleague sit up and placed the bottle at his lips. Refusing to be fed, Balthier took the bottle from his hands and downed it's contents all at once. He started to feel better immediately, and faced Vaan in a haze of astonishment.  
"Welcome back."  
The brunette massaged his temples and made a troubled face.  
"Where are we?" His voice sounded ragged, but at least he could speak again. Vaan put away the empty bottle and took the cloth from his partner's head.  
"Bhujerba. We got caught in a storm so it took a little longer to get there. I went out to get potions right away, if you're still feeling sick, you should drink another one."  
"Hold up.." Sure, Balthier was feeling a lot better, but that much information at once was kind of hard to comprehend.  
"A storm, you say?" His eyes widened in shock. The airship! "What abou-"

He narrowed his eyes at Vaan, who had put his hand in front of the brunette's mouth.  
"Oh shut it, she's fine. I'm a sky pirate too, you know. You can trust me." He removed his hand to make room for his colleague's relieved sigh.  
"How are you feeling now?"  
Balthier slowly got up from bed and stretched a little.  
"Fantastic. Those potions work miracles." He pretended not to see the enormous smile forming on Vaan's face.  
"I'm glad." He yawned, the last day has been very tiring. "In that case, I'm going to bed. The trip here took me almost a day."  
His partner nodded.  
"Any place you had in mind next?" He asked, feeling the desire to fly tingling in his fingertips. Vaan was already halfway through the door and didn't bother to turn around.  
"Go wild." He said, before stumbling to bed.

Balthier made his way to the control room and sat down in his seat. All the colored buttons had their own colors again and the sky before him was steady and inviting. He felt a surge of happiness rush through him at the thought of being able to fly again. Those potions really did work miracles.

Vaan..did too.

* * *

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	8. Task

**A/N:** Look who's back! I enjoyed writing this one. Oh, there's one more thing.. After this, things might just get more interesting. Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summery:** A request has been made, and Balthier's acting skills are put to the test. So is his patience.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Suggesting a malexmale pairing, slight language, suggested kissing.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII.

* * *

**Task**

A nostalgic mood had led the pirates back to Rabanastre, where their adventures had begun. Balthier was musing over the _finally_ repaired auto-navigation, while Vaan felt his heart warm up at the sight of home. Since the weather made it impossible to go to the Estersand, the partners decided to lay low for awhile and relax a little in the capital of Dalmasca.  
They went to the local tavern and the bartender seemed to recognize them as they entered. Vaan smiled nervously at the frown he gave them, where Balthier gave a little, nonchalant wave. Sitting down on the high stools, the older pirate motioned for the bartender to take their order while the wheat blond scanned the place, just in case someone they had stolen from was there.

Just when Vaan was about to give his partner the 'clear' sign, he noticed a familiar-looking girl sitting in the outer corner. She was accompanied by a young boy, the two were talking and smiling. Balthier noticed the younger pirate staring and moved a little closer.  
"See something?" He asked softly, scaring the wheat blond almost to death. After coming to, he nodded and pointed in the direction he was looking. Balthier frowned.  
"The girl?" He whistled. "Risky stuff."  
"I don't understand.." Vaan said. "..it's dangerous for them to be here like that."  
The older pirate shrugged.  
"If they want to live on the edge, let them. Can't say we haven't done the same."  
"Yeah..but still..shouldn't we say something?"  
Balthier took a sip of his drink and looked at the happy couple over Vaan's shoulder.  
"Like what? Nice weather we're having? I'm sure they know what they're doing."  
"But what if they don't?"  
A sigh.  
"Fine, talk to them. I'm staying here."

Vaan got up and slowly walked over. The girl noticed him and waved, motioning for him to come closer. The wheat blond almost freaked at her enthusiastic behavior and wanted to yell at her for being so loud. Did they even realize their lives were on the line?  
He sat down next to them, exchanging smiles and greetings before getting to the point.  
"What are you two doing here? If you get noticed.."  
Penelo smiled.  
"It's ok."  
The boy nodded.  
"Yes, do not worry. We were actually waiting for you to arrive here."  
"What? Me?"  
"And your handsome partner, of course." Penelo added, earning a questioning look from her boyfriend, and a death glare from Vaan. The girl raised an eyebrow at her friend's reaction and Larsa coughed, in attempt to regain attention.  
"We have a request to make."  
"A request?"  
"Well.."

"An escort?" Balthier frowned. The two pirates were back in the airship, discussing Lara's request in their living quarters. "Where to?"  
"Mt. Bur Omisace. They'll be save from the searching troops there, at least for a while."  
"Hmm.. that is quite a travel by foot.. but you can't tell me they've been travelling like that the entire time. They've had help."  
Vaan shrugged.  
"I don't know, but right now it's just the two of them, and they need a ride." The brunette sighed.  
"Did he offer compensation of sorts?"  
"Ten thousand gil."  
"It _is_ a long trip.."  
"Each."  
"..then again the scenery is beautiful."

So, just like that, the two pirates had decided to accept the request of prince Larsa. The next morning, they returned to the tavern to meet up with the wanted couple. Balthier brought them to the airship safely, while Vaan made sure no one noticed what was going on. 'Escorting' sure sounded neat, but the Judges of the Empire wouldn't hesitate to use 'kidnapping' in it's place.  
Once aboard, Penelo and Larsa where given the guest quarters, with a stern message from Balthier that there would be no _kissing on his airship _thank you very much. Larsa blushed, Penelo chuckled and Vaan mysteriously disappeared into the control room. Balthier shot the lovers one more look before he closed the door and followed his partner to get ready for departure.  
Once he was out, Larsa scooted a little closer to his girlfriend, a playful glint in his eyes. She noticed, and looked at him in question.  
"No kissing on his airship, eh?"  
"Larsa, watch it."

It wasn't the ride itself that made the two pirates tired. Not the rough weather, not the blurred vision because of the rain, not even the complicated route they were forced to take in case there were any followers.

It was the giggling.

Because there was giggling, there was _squealing_, Gods know, there were _kissing sounds_. Balthier had been tempted to pause the flight and throw the couple off his ship, but Vaan had put a hand on his shoulder, silently asking for understanding. Well, okay, he was asking his partner to remember the twenty thousand gil this job had for them. It seemed to work.

Halfway of the trip had been over with, and things were going smoothly. Just as Balthier was about to relax, a royal looking airship appeared from behind a few grey clouds.  
"Damn!" The brunette shouted, it was too late to escape without looking suspicious. Vaan looked at the older pirate, his eyes nervous.  
"What do we do?"  
"Lie." He handed Vaan a key, which the wheat blonde identified as the key to the guest room. He nodded an headed over, giving a short, soft knock before entering.

"Ehm.." Vaan started, averting his eyes.  
Penelo removed herself from Larsa's lap and smiled apologetically.  
"An Archadian ship has just come in vision. It's probably going to do a search. I'm going to lock the door, keep quiet." Vaan sounded nervous, but strong and confident all the same. The couple nodded and the younger pirate quickly did as he was told. He slipped the key in the inside pocket of his vest and headed back to the control room, where Balthier was frantically tapping the arms of his seat. It didn't take long for the ship to fly right next to them, and a call asking for permission to enter was soon made. Balthier was the one to welcome them, playing his role as captain and leading man.

"Welcome, how may we be of service?" Vaan walked up behind his partner, trying very hard not to chuckle at the smooth, slick voice the brunette was using. The two men nodded and took a look around. They were clad in clothing covered with signs of the Archadian Empire. Most likely, they were soldiers sent out by the royal family. They looked like mages too, which explained the absence of a sword.  
"Thank you. As you may know, the prince of Archadia has gone missing a long time ago." The older looking mage started, but Balthier interrupted him.  
"Yes, we are aware. Sad, sad story."  
The mage coughed.  
"Yes, in any case, we have orders to search every airship in the sky."  
The brunette raised an eyebrow.  
"We offer a reward of one million gil to whoever can tell us the exact location of the young prince."  
Vaan's eyes widened. One _million _gil?  
"I am afraid we can't be of any help, but we'll keep an eye open. Will you be searching my airship?"  
"Just a small room check."  
"Be my guest. Watch out for the mice though, they can be quite aggressive at times."  
The mages looked up.  
"M..mice?" One of them asked, to which the brunette nodded proudly.  
"You know how that goes, the little devils chew on everything in their reach. I'd say you keep your hands to yourself." He held up his right hand, the scars from his earlier burns still fairly visible. Both mages looked shocked, their eyes widening.

"Never mind. We don't need to search this ship. Lord Larsa has.. an allergy to mice."  
"Ah, such a shame, they are such lovely little creatures." Balthier mused, showing the mages the exit.  
"Good luck with your search!"  
The two men nodded and took off, a little quicker than they had to. Once they were out of sight, Balthier released his breath. Vaan stood next to him and grinned.  
"..What?" The brunette asked, happy to have gotten this over with.  
"_They are such lovely little creatures!_" Vaan imitated, and his partner shot him a glare.  
"Keep it shut Vaan."  
"Of course Balthier." The grin didn't disappear. "By the way, should I go unlock our company now?"  
The brunette gave that question a thought, when his thoughts got interrupted by a high-pitched squeal. He cringed.

"No."

* * *

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	9. Tea

**A/N: **Finally! Romance! The series are almost ending, I hope you've all enjoyed the ride so far! Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summery: **The best conversations are held at times where one is supposed to be dreaming.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **Suggesting a malexmale pairing, actual contact this time.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII.

* * *

**T****ea**

"We can not thank you enough." Larsa said, smiling as the two pirates gaped at the enormous amount of gil they were just presented with.  
"I think you're coming close." Vaan replied. If he didn't love his job, he'd retire.  
"Definitely." Balthier added.

The young prince and his girl were left in the safety of Mt. Bur Omisace, and so it was time for the sky pirates to leave. They exchanged goodbyes and good lucks, Vaan smiling when he noticed Balthier actually caring for their wanted friends. It was hard to tell the difference between the older pirate's 'I don't give a damn'-look, and his 'I p_retend_ not to give a damn'-look. However, Vaan was able to do it by now.

"What are we going to do with the money?" Vaan asked, toying around with some coins. He'd never felt this rich in his entire life and he had to admit; it was a pretty darn good feeling.  
Balthier shrugged, walking back to the sofa, handing Vaan a cup of tea. It was getting dark outside.  
"Make a wish."  
The younger pirate accepted the cup and took a moment to think. Balthier sat down beside him, awaiting a reaction. Their eyes met, and before they knew it, a smile was shared.

"What is it?" Balthier asked, unable to stop smiling. Moments like these happened more often lately. Vaan raised his shoulders, and chuckled.  
"Nothing much." He took a sip from his tea, almost burning himself. He made a face and put the cup back on the table. "I just realized every dream I had has come true."  
"Every dream? You mustn't have many dreams then." There were many things the two of them didn't have, and Balthier couldn't really believe his partner was satisfied.  
"How about you?" The wheat blond questioned, curious.

"I don't dream." He got up from the couch, gazing at Vaan for a minute, seeming to doubt something. The wheat blond looked back, but after a few seconds, the older pirate left for his room. His partner remained alone in the main quarters, staring at his cup until the tea turned cold.

That night, Vaan couldn't sleep. He wasted time, twisting and turning, his partner's words echoing constantly through his mind.

Balthier didn't dream.

Vaan's dreams were simple. He wanted to be a sky pirate, fly an airship, be rich. He wanted to be able to do whatever he wanted, without having to worry about anything at all. He wanted to be happy.

A strange feeling overwhelmed him when he realized, Balthier was the one who gave him all that. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned again. If it wasn't for the brunet, all of his dreams, would still be dreams. He would still live in Rabanastre, stealing for a living. Talk about coincidence.

All the places he had seen, all the people he met. Satin sheets, dirty hammocks, Seeq's with terrible timing. Silver rings, emerald gems, mice.. He even got to meet old friends again. Burns, sickness, an uncountable amount of starfruits. Through summer heat and heavy rains, through tombs, caves and castles.

Not just that.

All the nights they stayed up late, just talking about whatever came to mind. All the times they didn't have to say a word to understand each other. All the playful bickering, all the silences that got weirder by day. The laughs, every time they finished the other's sentence. Their hands, finding a way to the other's shoulder, when things got a bit too rough. The bond they had, the trust they shared.

All because of Balthier.

The feeling Vaan couldn't identify was getting stronger, rushing through his blood, keeping him awake. He was frightened, scared. He needed reassurance, he needed..

He needed his partner. He needed him to dream, to breath, to sleep.

Vaan hid his face in his pillow, realizing he couldn't use the 'because we are such good friends' excuse any longer. This wasn't just friendship, but what _was_ it? Aside from frustrating. Was it possible that he was falling for..

He couldn't be. It would ruin everything. Unless of course..

He turned violently, pushing his pillow against his face. He wanted the confusing thoughts out, _now_.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming near his door. A soft knock followed, but Vaan didn't respond. Balthier opened the door carefully, and stood in the doorframe. His eyes searched through the dark for his partner, who had no trouble spotting him.  
"Vaan." He said softly. "Are you awake?"  
The wheat blond nodded, but realized his partner wouldn't be able to see it.  
"Yeah. Can't sleep."  
The brunet sighed.  
"Me neither. I think it's the weather. Care to join me?"  
The younger pirate sat up straight, brushing his hair back.  
"What will we be doing?"  
"We will be discussing the great matters of life over the extract of various herbs and flavors."  
They both chuckled. Never too tired for fancy words.  
"I'd like that."

"Hey..Balthier.." Vaan was looking at his hands, holding a new cup tightly. His colleague looked up.  
"Yes?"  
"When you said you didn't dream.. what did you mean?"  
The brunet took a moment to think about this question.  
"Dreaming earns you naught. So why do it?"  
"But..aren't there things you want?"

"Who knows.." The brunet answered absently, taking a sip of his tea. "All I know is dreaming won't help me get those things."  
Vaan looked outside, hints of the sunrise were showing through the clouds. He didn't realize it was already _that_ late.

"You know, some times I'm scared." The wheat blond said softly.  
"Of what?"  
"That I might be dreaming all of this."  
"Well, you're not."  
"You're awfully confident."  
"With good reason."  
The younger pirate turned and faced his partner, who smiled reassuringly. Balthier's hand found it's way to Vaan's shoulder, summer had left it with small, white lines where his rings were supposed to be. The brunet was about to retreat his hand, when Vaan leaned into the touch. Feeling slightly awkward, Balthier let his hand linger on the skin of his colleague.

The brunet didn't know what he was doing anymore, all he knew was time stopped ticking when Vaan let himself rest against his chest, relaxing under the touch of his fingers. The older pirate felt an extreme nervousness rising inside him and he did all he could to keep his hands from shaking.  
"Hey..Balthier.." Vaan said sleepily, not seeming stressed at all.  
"Hmm?"  
"We'll always be pirates, right?"  
"Of course we will."  
"And," The wheat blond continued. "flying too?"  
"We won't touch a ground for a second."  
"Promise me."  
"I promise you."  
A smile formed on Vaan's face as he closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. Balthier watched him, still softly stroking his shoulder.

Balthier didn't dream.

He didn't dream, because dreams are unreachable, and Balthier could reach whatever he wanted.

Lately though, he hasn't been completely sure what it was he wanted. Where just friendship and support would seem enough, there was this void inside of the older pirate, he couldn't seem to fill. He was having more and more trouble with normal conversation and each time they had to reach for each others hand, to help each other up those final steps or boulders, he started shaking.  
Though he wasn't sure what the meaning of all this was, he _did_ know he couldn't escape it with the excuse of them being partners.

It was confusing, and he hated being confused. It seemed that lately, his body and mind were forcing many other feelings upon him which he hated to have. Jealousy, when others would even _blink_ at Vaan. The urge to let him know that _yes_, he would very much walk on water if the wheat blond asked him to. With grey eyes shining in his thoughts, it didn't seem all that hard. Nothing did.

These feelings were all feelings he had not experienced before and he had a hard time placing them in the right category. This went beyond care and partnership, but Balthier wasn't sure if he liked the direction it was going in. Being in love made someone weak, something he couldn't afford to be. He sighed deeply, allowing himself to let his thoughts go.

He glanced at his partner once more, before closing his eyes as well. Rain softly ticked on the glass windows, creating a soothing rhythm. Outside, the sun was rising, announcing a new day.  
He didn't care what it would bring because right now, Vaan was in his arms.

Both cups of tea stood next to each other on their glass top table, slowly turning cold.

* * *

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	10. Try

**A/N: **Honestly, the shots coming after 'Tea' aren't my favorites, because I'm bad at confrontation. Still I hope the message will be clear and that you will like reading them. They were extremely hard to write xD Three more to go! Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summery: **Flirting, our leading man could do. Dating, that's a whole different story.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **Suggesting a malexmale pairing, language.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII.

**

* * *

**

**Try**

Something was up. Something was up and Vaan was sure of it. He had no idea what it was his partner was plotting, but it couldn't mean anything good. His eyes followed the brunet as he had just excused himself right after dinner, disappearing into his room.

Leaving his colleague with the dishes, of course.

Yet, the dishes weren't what was bothering the wheat blond. It was the isolation of the older pirate. He was distracted, his mind always elsewhere, something that could bring them into serious trouble during raids. It had been like this ever since the pirates dropped the Royal couple at Mt. Bur-Omisace and Vaan was dying to find out what the _hell_ was going on.

He wouldn't even reply to normal questions anymore, waiting at least a full minute before saying something like 'Of course', or 'Oh?'. The younger pirate would say the strangest of things to get Balthier's attention, but all failed. Aside from annoying him, it was starting to worry him as well. What could be so bad that the brunet refused to share it?

A deep sigh left his lips as he got up and went back to daily life; dishes.

"No..that won't do..damn.."  
Soft muttering echoed through Balthier's room as he was frantically crossing stuff on a piece of paper. He needed to come up with something good. No, _great_. It had to be amazing and unable to refuse. All that, wrapped in enough subtlety for him to get away with it. Not an easy task.

Ever since his partner had conveniently fallen asleep in his embrace, Balthier had this nagging feeling inside of him. He needed to figure out what feelings he was dealing with and he was getting tired of running from them. Therefore, the decision to take action came quickly. What _kind_ of action, however, was still undecided.

First, the brunet thought of taking Vaan somewhere nice. Ivalice was beautiful, overflowing with hidden spots and places gorgeous enough to take your breath away forever. But, they had been to most of those places already, for raiding or leisure. They had seen the sunset from every angle possible, they had climbed every building worth admiring.  
Another thing, that once they would get there, Balthier would have no idea whatsoever on what to do next. Ladies man he may be called, 'dates' were all still very new. He worked better when he had only a second or ten, enough time to strike a pose, whisper some seductive lines and throw the lady in question a wink, before running off to his airship.

Unfortunately, none of that would work on Vaan.

Dinner could have been a great idea, if it weren't for the fact that the two pirates were wanted all across the planet. They'd been arrested and thrown into Nalbina before the main course came on.  
That won't do.

Balthier had been going on like this for a week now, writing things down and crossing them out in a tough process of elimination. He was sure Vaan was suspicious of something by now, but he couldn't blow his cover. This'll need to stay a complete secret, until he figures out what his plan will be. Why were dates so hard, anyway?

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts and the brunet quickly stuck the piece of paper behind his bed.  
"Balthier?" Came Vaan's voice through the door.  
"..Yes?"  
"What are you doing?"  
The older pirate frowned.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"You were talking to yourself."  
His eyes widened as he instinctively clasped a hand before his mouth. Darn, he always did that at the most unfortunate of times.  
"Is something wrong?" Came the voice again, and Balthier felt slight guilt when he heard the worried tone. He got up and went to the door, opening it to find Vaan looking a little startled of the sudden action. The brunet showed him a gentle smile.  
"Nothing to worry about."  
Vaan looked away to hide a small blush and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"Good.." The wheat blond started.  
"..Because if there is, you should tell me, you know. That's what I'm here for." Though his words were mature and confident, they came out quite nervous. The older pirate found it adorable.

"Really, I'm fine. I'm just..having a hard time making up my mind."  
Vaan looked up at his partner, question in his eyes. Such gorgeous grey eyes.  
"About what?"  
Balthier snapped out of another daydream and gazed up for a moment, trying to find the right words.  
"There's.. something I want to do, but it is quite a large risk to take. Also I'm not sure how to do it."  
"Can I help?" The brunet smiled, wishing he could.  
"I'm afraid I will have to do this on my own."  
The younger pirate cocked his head to the side in thought.  
"Well, you shouldn't be afraid of taking risks. You're a sky pirate, right? Just try."  
Balthier shrugged, his partner's words sounded so simple.  
"Thank you. I will."  
A bright smile appeared on Vaan's features and the brunet faced away quickly. Why did he have to smile like that?  
"Anyway.. I'm going to bed now, so.. 'night." The wheat blond stood a little awkwardly, not knowing why saying goodnight had become so hard over the last few days. His colleague nodded.  
"Good night."  
They stood there a few seconds longer, before Balthier shut the door. Once he heard Vaan was in his own room, he allowed himself to breathe again. That didn't had to take much longer or he had done things he'd regret. No matter what, he couldn't rush things, it would scare the wheat blond away.

He managed to get himself into bed and after twisting and turning for another hour, he finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Balthier got dragged out of bed by a very active Vaan, happily declaring it was cleaning day. The older pirate couldn't believe his partner was actually excited about cleaning, but when it came to cleaning the Strahl, things were different. His love for airships was great and he wouldn't leave a millimeter unattended to.

Lucky airship.

The brunet was friendly forced a way out, sent off with a list to stock up on food and medicine. Ever since he had gotten sick, Vaan insisted on keeping a large stock of potions on the ship at all times. With a sigh he went out, pulling his hat a little further over his head. Don't want to be recognized now, do we.

Inside, the younger pirate mused. He had the entire airship, entirely to himself and he was going to enjoy every single second of it. Taking his time to clean every single spot he could find, he hesitated for a moment when reaching the door to Balthier's room. He wouldn't mind him cleaning it, would he?

Just to be on the safe side, Vaan decided to only change the bed sheets. He took them off quickly and went to the washing room, where he sorted the laundry. When a small piece of paper fell from one of the sheets, the wheat blond picked it up without thinking it might be private. He unfolded it and read the contents, frowning at what it said.

There were a bunch of cities and countries jotted down, most of them crossed out already. The word 'dinner' had been written down three times, two of which were crossed out. Some half words were spread over the entire paper and it was obvious the writer didn't pay much attention to writing nicely. Vaan recognized Balthier's handwriting and although he had no idea what his colleague would want with such unclear notes, he kept the paper to return it when he came back from shopping.

"Vaan, are you there? I'm back!" A rich voice rang through the hallway.  
"I'm in the washing room!" He shouted, sorting out the last few pieces of laundry.  
Balthier placed some bags in the kitchen, before taking of his hat and heading towards his partner.

"How did it go?"  
"Fine," Balthier answered. "it's paid for, for a change."  
Vaan acted shocked, but smiled.  
"How considerate of you." He got up, and pulled the piece of paper from his pocket. "By the way, I found this in your laundry. I thought you might want it back."  
When the brunet noticed the paper, his eyes widened and he took it back, trying to act like he didn't care.  
"Thank you." He tucked it in his vest. "..Did you read it?"  
Vaan shrugged.  
"Couldn't really make up what it said. Some cities? Were you making a list of all the places we've been to?"  
The older pirate let out a soft sigh of relief.  
"Something like that."  
"Well, don't stick paper in your bed sheets, next time I might accidentally wash it along." The tone of his voice was disapproving and it made Balthier smile.

"I won't."  
"Good. Now get out so I can finish this." A smirk.

In their living quarters, Balthier had arranged some flowers on the table. He used to bring flowers around all the time, mostly lilies. When Vaan entered the room, a bit tired from all the hard work he had done, he looked surprised.  
"Roses? Those don't hold up well in this season, why did you bring them?"  
Balthier looked at the deep, red color of the petals.  
"I felt like taking a risk."

Their eyes met and both smiled as Balthier realized, he'd just have to keep trying.

* * *

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	11. Teach

**A/N: **Oh my, this took me WAY too long. Many, many things happened.. I've been very busy with college, which really killed my writing mood. Also I've been out of inspiration for heaven knows how long, and on top of that I've been hit by a car not that long ago. I'm fine now, all injuries have healed so no worries. In fact, I think it was that hit that got me back to writing again.. Hard to explain. Anyway, since I have some making up to do, I'll publish two chapters this time around, leaving only one more left, which I will publish the end of the week, that's a promise. I really want to thank all readers of the series, for reviewing and keeping me motivated even when I wasn't updating on regular base. Hugs and cookies out to all of you. Now, I will stop ranting, on with what you've all waited for! Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summery: **Vaan needed advice. Some guts would've come in handy as well.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **Suggesting a malexmale pairing, language.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII.

**

* * *

Teach**

"Vaan!" Balthier's voice rang through the ship. It was midnight and Vaan had gone to bed a long time ago (not that he could sleep). The brunet was still up messing around with the Strahl, for obvious reasons.  
"What?" Vaan shouted back, not wanting to get up.  
"A letter has arrived for you!"  
Vaan's eyes widened underneath his blanket, which he kicked off immediately. He ran to the main quarters, pulled the paper from Balthier's hands and ran back to his room, leaving his partner very, _very_ stunned.  
The older pirate took a moment to recover, wiped some imaginary dust off his vest and shrugged.

A door slammed, and the wheat blond tried to catch his breath as he tore open the envelope. The writing on the front told him all he needed to know.

'_Dear Vaan,_

_It's so nice to hear from you again.  
Larsa and I are doing well, thanks for asking. The Kiltias have been very friendly and respect our wish of privacy and discretion.'_

Vaan was humming a foreign tune and dropped down on his bed. His eyes were scanning the content of the letter, searching for something.

'_The rains are troubling though, we've had to put up sand barriers for three nights now and it's tiring. It's hard to get sleep when you're constantly worried, you know.'_

The wheat blond snorted. Oh yeah. He knew.

'_So, how are you? How is your cute partner? I must say, your question surprised me. Like you wanted, I haven't told Larsa about it. You owe me one.'_

Vaan cringed, that girl knew her stuff. And what was the deal with that 'cute' anyway? He made a mental note to burn this letter after reading it.

'_Anyway, I guess I'll help you. That friend of yours, have you asked him why he is having trouble courting the one he likes? Maybe he's afraid of being in a relationship, or he doesn't want to ruin a solid friendship.'_

Vaan nodded at the paper. Yes, that was exactly it, he knew she would understand. Understand his friend, of course.

'_Still, this should never be a reason to hold back your- I mean his feelings. __Larsa and I became friends first too and both of us were scared of taking it beyond that. Looking back now, it was the best decision we've ever made.'_

"Yeah, but what if it goes wrong.." The pirate whispered to the letter, quickly reading on.

'_Of course there is a chance the other won't accept his feelings. If that's the case, it's probably best to separate for a while. Everyone says you can 'stay friends', but this is very hard to do. Yes, you will risk your friendship, but your friend should ask himself this; Is the one he likes worth it?'_

Vaan took a moment to think about that, before turning his eyes back to the neatly-written letter.

'_I don't know anything other than what you've told me and by the sound of it, your friend has a pretty high chance of getting what he wants. He's just too scared to go for it. Tell him to be true to himself and confess his feelings, or he'll regret it for the rest of his days. After all, life is short, you may never know when the one you love disappears. We know that.'_

A strange, warm feeling overcame the wheat blond as he remembered the school days with Penelo. Because both of them were orphans, there had always been an unspoken connection. That bond was still there, even after so much time.

'_I guess that says it all. Your friend should be courageous and go for it. The most important advice I can give you is to enjoy it. Being in love may seem terrible, but it's probably one of the best things that can happen to you.'_

He frowned at the cheesy lines, but a smile played around his lips. She was in love herself, after all.

'_Tell your friend hi from me, and good luck. Please give my greeting__s to your partner. Larsa wishes you both well, and Vaan..'_

"Vaan? Are you in there?" The younger pirate quickly stuck aside the letter and got up, opening the door with. Balthier stood in the frame, looking a little sleepy.  
"Going to bed?"  
"Yes, good night."  
Vaan nodded and Balthier cocked his head to the side, giving his partner a once-over.  
"Try to get some rest yourself too, you look awful."  
The wheat blond snorted.  
"Thanks." _I love you too._  
"Anytime." _I know._

Two hours later, Vaan still couldn't sleep. He was sitting straight up in his bed, eyes on the floor. Softly whispered sentences left his lips every few minutes.  
"Hi Balthier, not to cause you any trouble, but wanna get hitched?"  
The young pirate sighed deeply, almost starting to feel sorry for himself.  
"Hey..I was just wondering.. do you like me?"  
Vaan groaned. This wasn't going to work. Sure, he (his friend) needed to be courageous, but _how_? Penelo didn't write him anything about _that_, she's all pretty words and _cute partner_ and stuff.

Being in love sucked. Big time.

A soft knock disturbed Balthier's rest, though he wasn't exactly sleeping. His heart skipped a few beats when he heard Vaan's voice coming through the thin wood.  
"Balthier..can I talk to you for a minute?"  
Some shuffling sounds were heard and the wheat blond tried to keep his stomach from flying away when a shirtless Balthier appeared in the doorframe.  
"Why.." He started, his voice heavy and ragged from sleep. "..do we always talk at four in the morning.." He rubbed through his hair and eyed his partner, awaiting his words. When those didn't come, the older pirate rolled his eyes.  
"You don't have to answer that Vaan, just tell me what's wrong."  
Vaan's mouth formed an 'oh', and he quickly averted his eyes. He had to say it, he just _had_ to. If he had to spend one more night twisting all the time he'll go crazy. But he was nervous, oh, he was nervous.

The brunet watched the inner battle his colleague was having and raised an eyebrow.  
"Vaan?"  
"Ah..yes! Uhm, well.. You know.. I-eh.."  
Balthier intensified his gaze a little. Was he going to say what he _hoped_ he was going to say? That would definitely make things easier. He mentally crossed 'giving him alcohol' off his 'ways to get Vaan' list.  
"I..ehm.. I think I.."  
"..Yes?"

A heavy blush spread over Vaan's face with speed that scared him. He quickly turned away from his partner again and mumbled softly:  
"I think..we should go to Jahara next."

"What?" Balthier was caught off guard and Vaan ranted out of slight panic.  
"Yeah! I mean, we haven't been there in a long time and it would probably be nice to see how things are and-"  
"You came to me.." The brunet yawned. He was way too tired for this. "..at _three bloody thirty_ in the morning.. to tell me you want to go to Jahara?"

Vaan felt ashamed. Of course he didn't, but what was he supposed to say? The 'wanna get hitched' line would've probably gotten the same reaction.  
"I'm sorry.."  
Balthier groaned again. He didn't want to make the wheat blond feel bad.  
"Whatever it takes to make you happy. Now go to bed and get some rest." The door closed again, and when Vaan got back to his room he was ready to slap himself in the face. He was such a loser.

The letter was still tucked away underneath his pillow, he pulled it out and unfolded it, remembering he never really got to the last part.

'_Tell your friend hi from me, and good luck. Please give my greetings to your partner. Larsa wishes you both well, and Vaan.._

_Go for it._

_With love, Penelo.'_

A deep sigh spilled over his lips as Vaan put the letter away again.  
"Talk about easier said than done.."

Penelo was never that great at teaching, but then again.. Vaan wasn't that good at listening.

* * *

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	12. Taste

**A/N: **And another one! Hope this makes up for my lack of updates. After this one, there's one more to go. Despite the huge break, I still feel kind of sentimental now that the end of this is coming in sight. These are my babies after all x3 I was feeling very uncertain about this particular chapter, but after rereading it for about twenty times, I decided to go through with it anyway. Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summery: **They say love goes through the stomach, and Balthier is ready to test that theory.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **Suggesting a malexmale pairing, language, use of alcohol.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII.

**

* * *

**

**Taste**

A week had passed, and the trip to Jahara left both pirates feeling content. It had been a while since they've last fought monsters and collected treasure, and they had almost forgotten how much fun it was. Before their departure to Archadia, Balthier stocked up on some herbs and spices exclusive to the area, for reasons Vaan didn't want to know.

He could guess though, when he awoke on a lazy day, around noon. The entire house was filled with a delicious scent, and it led Vaan to the kitchen.  
There, he found Balthier, humming while stirring through a large pan. It triggered soft sizzling sounds and more of that spicy scent, which the wheat blond enjoyed thoroughly.  
"I'd say good morning, but I'm afraid we've passed that phase." Balthier said. He kept his eyes on the pan, a smirk around his lips. Vaan shrugged.  
"What are you making?" He tried to get closer to the pan, but the brunet gently held him back.  
"No peeking. Why don't you go and find something to entertain yourself with." The younger pirate pouted.  
"Like what?"  
"Cleaning?"  
"Done that."  
"Shopping?"  
"There's nothing we need."  
A sigh, as Balthier moved the pan over to another stove and grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard.  
"Honestly Vaan, normally I have to _chase_ you to get you back to the airship and now of all times you don't want to leave?"

"Fine, fine, I'll just go check out the dancers or something."  
"Great, don't get yourself in trouble." Balthier took out some vegetables and looked around for the knife he had put aside a minute ago. Vaan watched him, and smiled.  
"It's to your right."  
The brunet turned and found what he was looking for. His eyes met Vaan's for a second, and he snorted.  
"Get out."  
Vaan laughed and made his way out of the Strahl, into the large capital of Archadia.

Once he was sure Vaan had left the airship, Balthier released his breath. He didn't want him to ruin what he had taken so long to come up with. He placed a lid on the largest pan and turned down the heat to a simmer. It was a good thing he started so early, this needed to stew at least three hours.  
In attempt to relax, he got back to the living quarters and sat down on the couch. A slight nervousness overcame him when he thought of the dinner he had planned tonight. Of course, no one in his right mind would be able to refuse, but he couldn't stop this tiny feeling of insecurity. He sighed, eyes looking for a clock. These were going to be the three longest hours of his life.

In Archadia, Vaan wasn't really sure what was going on. Balthier was in the kitchen a lot, since he usually took care of dinner, but he had never sent him away like that. It wasn't his birthday, nor Balthier's, and there weren't any special events or holidays he could think of. He had absolutely no idea what his partner was planning and he really, _really_ wanted to know.  
Then, soft sounds of music and clapping reached his ears. He followed the sound as it led him to a small group of dancers, performing on the streets. They wore loose black clothes and had painting on their skin. Around them, a circle of people had formed, watching and cheering for the talented young women on their improvised stage. Vaan worked himself a way through this circle to see better, and smiled as he recognized quite some girls from Penelo's former class.

Their next dance started, and Vaan found himself actually clapping and cheering along the entire time. When one of the girls got out and dragged him onto the stage, he felt a little uncomfortable, but then the music started and he just danced, thinking what Balthier would have said if he would see him like this. He was sure that of all the moves he was making, his stomach turned the most.

Only half an hour left until dinner would be ready and Balthier was getting a little impatient. He kept walking from the kitchen to the table he had already set up, muttering to himself each time a minute passed. This had all looked very convenient written down on paper, but in real life it made him very, very nervous. And why was Vaan so late anyway?

"Balthier, I'm back! Can I come in yet?"  
"Go get yourself ready, dinner's in ten minutes!" He shouted back.  
"Okay!" Vaan answered, before skipping to the bathroom, turning and twirling, humming a catchy tune.  
Balthier frowned at this rather cheerful answer, but decided to let it go; he had enough things to worry about as it were. Walking back to the kitchen, he turned off the heat and lifted the lid off the pan. A rich, exotic scent filled the entire room and the older pirate smiled contently. Perfect.

"Vaan!" Balthier called, placing two plates on the table. After much thinking, he decided to get rid of the candles after all, he didn't want to scare the boy off.  
"Coming!" The door opened, and the wheat blond appeared in the frame.

Balthier felt like fainting, Vaan smiled.  
"What do you think? Pretty cool, huh?" He laughed and made a turn, while the brunet tried his hardest to get his heart back where it belonged. It was certainly pretty.  
The most gorgeous of patterns spread out on Vaan's skin, painted on with crimson henna. The designs went all the way down to his hands, where many rings were drawn around his fingers. His chest had been left untouched, but when Balthier let his eyes travel down, he found a shiny green gem set in a gold piece of jewelry, pierced through his belly button.  
"I am not going to ask you if that's real." He was never letting him out again. Vaan grinned.  
"Then I'm not going to answer."

Despite expectations, dinner was no nervous matter. They ate, talked and laughed, no uncomfortable silences involved. In their enjoyment, wine found it's place on the table and evening soon turned to night. It wasn't until Balthier caught Vaan's eyes closing on him every two seconds, he decided it would be best to call it a day.

"Balthier?" Vaan asked, a little drowsy. He held the arms of his chair tightly as if he was trying to keep balance.  
"Yes Vaan?" He answered, a little amused.  
"I think I.."  
"Drank a bit too much now?"  
A blush, then a nod. The brunet smirked and got up. Sure, he has had some drinks himself, but he knew his own limits very well.  
Vaan squeaked when he felt Balthier's arms wrapping around his frame, slowly lifting him off his chair. He carried him to his bedroom, and Vaan giggled.  
"What's so funny?" The older pirate asked, inwardly smiling at Vaan's appearance.  
"You are." Balthier raised an eyebrow.  
"Enlighten me."  
Vaan shook his head, giggling again.  
"No." His partner sighed and kicked the door open. Just as he was about to lay Vaan down, the boy's grip around his neck tightened.  
"Vaan?" The wheat blond whined.  
"I wanna sleep with you."  
Balthier almost dropped him.  
"I am quite flattered, but trust me Vaan, you don't."  
The younger pirate pouted, but after some insisting looks from his colleague, he released his grip on the man's neck, letting himself fall down on the bed.  
"Good night Vaan." Balthier said, as he turned to get to bed himself.  
"Balthier.."  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks for the food.."  
The brunet smiled. Three hours well spent.  
"You're welcome. Now go to sleep."  
"Balthier.."  
"..Yes?"  
"Love..you.."

His steps halted and he turned slowly, to find Vaan asleep. When the world started turning again, Balthier dragged himself to his own room, dropping down on his bed in a fit of joy and confusion. He eventually fell asleep praying the boy wasn't drunk enough to forget.

He'd spend three _years_ cooking, just to hear those words again.

* * *

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	13. Together

**A/N: **Well everyone, this is it! The 13th and final chapter of 'Starts with a T'! Anyone who has been reading the series up until now must know that I enjoy taking romance very, _very_ slow, but now there's nothing to wait for. I will leave another authors note at the end of the chapter, so please check it out. As for now, I have only one more thing to say before we begin: Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summery: **The Rains can certainly kill ones mood, but there's no sea in Ivalice that could drown their love. When given the choice to sink or swim, what will our sky pirates do?  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **A malexmale pairing, romance capable of handing out cavities, a long awaited gesture of love.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII.

* * *

**Together**

When Vaan woke up, it was past noon. The rains made darkness come earlier and Vaan realized he had slept through most of the day. It surprised him slightly, as normally Balthier would have woken him up much earlier. He sat up, blinking a few times, before he reached for his head with signs of pain on his features. Ouch, that did explain a lot. A soft knock made him look up.

"..Yeah?"  
The door opened and Balthier took a few steps inside.  
"Ah, you're awake."  
Vaan nodded, unsure of what to say.  
"Had a good rest? The headache lessens with time, but I think you've slept through the worst."  
"Yeah.. thanks." His voice still sounded sleepy and the wheat blond coughed.  
A short silence fell.  
"I've made lunch, though it's quite past lunchtime already. Dinner will be a bit messy as the dishes from yesterday haven't been done yet."  
"Thanks, I'll be out in a minute."  
Balthier nodded, and left the room.  
Vaan wasn't really sure if he should be grateful or not, with Balthier conveniently avoiding what he had confessed last night.

The wheat blond felt frightened, of what he had done. Afraid of rejection, of having spoiled it all. It was like the entire atmosphere between him and his partner had changed completely, and this all in just a few hours. It hurt him deeply, making him feel sick, but he had no clue on how to make it stop.

Lunch was finished quickly, with no words exchanged between the two pirates. It was a silence, but not the ones they used to have. This one was uncomfortable, slightly pushing, until Vaan decided to break it.  
"So, what will be our next heading?"  
Balthier seemed to think for a moment.  
"I don't know. The weather makes it hard for us to travel and we've gone by most of the indoor places already."  
"Then.." Vaan put his cup back on the table, careful not to let it hit the tabletop too hard. "maybe we should take a break?"  
"A break?"  
"..Yeah. We have enough Gil to live on for a while, we could take things easy.."  
"Are you suggesting to put our partnership on hiatus?"  
The younger pirate seemed startled.  
"No, not at all!" That really wasn't what he meant. "I just.. I haven't been in the mood for pirating lately."  
Balthier frowned. This wasn't like Vaan at all.  
"Vaan.." He moved over to sit next to him, looking at him with serious eyes. "Is something wrong?"  
The wheat blond shook his head.  
"I..guess I'm just tired. I'm sorry."  
Balthier got up and reached out for Vaan, who gave him a questioning look.  
"Come with me, I have something to show you."

Vaan took his partner's hand and followed him, all the way up to the deck, where sunset was coloring the sky in clear shades of red, orange and purple. Being where they were, the Phon Coast could be seen not too far away, the water reflecting the last sunrays with glimmering perfection. Vaan stared, in awe, feeling his head clear up a little.

"This.. this is beautiful."  
Balthier walked up next to him.  
"Remember when we agreed to partnership, Vaan?"  
The wheat blond chuckled.  
"You mean when I bribed you to become my partner, yes."  
The brunet grimaced. "You could've used better liquor."  
They both smiled, then the older pirate continued.  
"It's been over a year now."  
Vaan turned to face him, wanting to know what he's getting at.

Balthier could feel his heart beating faster, as he gathered the final bit of courage he needed to pull through. This was it.

"I don't know what killed your mood for pirating Vaan, and if you don't want to, I am not going to ask for an explanation. I just wanted to remind you of something."  
Vaan opened his mouth to explain, but was silenced by a finger, decorated with colorful rings.  
"I made a promise to you, to always stay pirates and to always keep flying. You should know by now that I'm a man of my word." He retreated his fingers, but Vaan stayed silent. Balthier sighed.  
"If you want to run, then do so. I won't stop you from leaving."  
Vaan turned his gaze to his feet, still not speaking.  
"Just know that I will chase you." The younger pirate looked up, surprised.  
"..What?"  
"I'll chase you, tail you, every step you take. I'll bribe you with every single gem I own and all the bottles of horrible liquor we have collected over time." He placed a hand upon Vaan's shoulder.  
"Point is, that I.."  
That's when Balthier lost his words and dropped his head, and Vaan finally started to speak.  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
The brunet looked up, awaiting his words.  
"I..wouldn't even know where to go. You're.. you're my partner, right? Aren't we supposed to stick together?"  
Balthier averted his eyes.  
"I'm not sure if we have the same definition of partnership anymore."  
"Well I can tell you mine." Vaan said, a little louder than his previous words.

"It means working together, as a team, to reach every goal we want to reach. It means bickering over who gets to fly and who gets to navigate, every time we set sail. It means sharing our thoughts and fears, even when there's nothing we can do about it."  
Vaan smiled, the most gentlest of smiles, and continued.  
"It means chasing mice away. It means sleeping in hammocks, when the thought of dust is enough to make you choke. It means taking care of the other when they're sick, and coping with giggling couples in the guest room." He paused to take a breath.  
"..To me, it means the world, and I wouldn't trade anything for it."

Balthier met his eyes, and took a step forward, getting closer to the younger pirate.

"Are you sure you want to stay in that world Vaan. Things never stay the same, you know."  
"What I know.." He looked at the ground again, his heart pounding uncontrollably; Balthier was close. "What I know, is that I want to stay here. With you."  
"Then our definitions might not be as far apart as I first presumed.."  
Vaan looked up to find Balthier already looking at him, moving closer still. Tanned hands found bare shoulders, and pulled the wheat blond gently against leather clothes. The difference in height had Vaan tilting up his head just the slightest, as Balthier leant in to do what he should have done much, much earlier.

Their lips touched, softly; carefully, as if they were still doubting. That doubt soon disappeared as their kiss grew more intense, strong yet tender as they pressed closer still. Of all words existing, none could describe this feeling, this taste, for it was everything. The love they felt, growing stronger and stronger each day, finally became visible, tangible, in the form of each other. How they had waited so long for this moment to arrive, here they were now, wishing it would never, ever end.

They parted, even more careful than they had collided, and pulled back just enough to look each other in the eye. The thought of breathing didn't occur to either of them, and Balthier pressed another short, yet firm kiss on Vaan's lips. He blinked, and Balthier smiled.  
"For good measure."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Saying these words felt like flying without an airship, and an enormous feeling of relief overcame them both now they had finally confessed their true feelings for each other.  
They were finally together.

Balthier's hand sneaked down to find Vaan's, and held it tightly. The sun had set , leaving the sky to show it's stars, the moon not yet in sight.

"Hey, Balthier."  
"Hm?"  
"We still have to do the dishes."

Their eyes met, and Balthier answered Vaan's playful grin with a small, tender kiss.

"Dishes can wait."

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Author's Note.**  
Well everyone, it seems like this is it. Started at the end of July, this series of oneshots has come to an end. I hope you have all enjoyed the ride, because I certainly have. Writing the final chapter was fun, though I couldn't deny feeling a little bit sad about ending this.  
Now for the thank you's;  
StarsOfYaoi; For helping me out when I had no clue on how to write something, for coping with my endless rants, and for inspiring me to write Trespasser. You're awesome 3  
MyraHellsing, Sadistic Kakashi-FotJNB, Difficile, CuriousDreamWeaver, Sakura Moon, dlvdiva, Unicaty solidsoul, mfm2885 and Akira-of-the-Demons; For reviewing and telling me what you think. You guys really kept me going, thank you all so much!  
Everyone who added this to their alert stories; I really wish I could list all of you here, but than the note would turn out to be longer than the chapter x3 Anyway, thank you so much for keeping track of the series, it's been a great motivation!  
All readers; For, well, reading! Thanks a lot!_

_So now you might be wondering if there will be a sequel. I'm not really sure yet, but if you have any suggestions or ideas I would love to hear them. Somewhere during the next week I will start publishing my new Balthier/Vaan story, which has a little less humor and a little more angst, but the same amount of romance all the way through. If you feel like it, please check it out once it's there. For now, I'm tuning out! Take care you all~!_

_:Meresta  
_


End file.
